Martial Arts Intuition
The ability to have an innate understanding to every form of martial art. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Combat Intuition *Martial Arts Instinct *Martial Arts Mimicry Capabilities The user can intuitively understand all Martial Arts, using them like the user trained in them over years. Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Language Analysis *Combat Empowerment *Combat Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural Combat *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Tactical Analysis *Weapon Proficiency Variations See also: Other Martial Arts *'Aikido: '''A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. *'Boxing': Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. *'Capoeira': A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. *'Dark Martial Arts': Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. *'Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with combat skills. *'''Judo: Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *'Jujutsu': Basic can manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. *'Karate': A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. *'Kung Fu': Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. *'Muay Thai': Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. *'Mystical Martial Arts': Combining supernatural powers with combat skills. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Tae Kwon Do': Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical Martial Arts. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. *'Wing Chun': A self-defense fighting style that uses solid stances, focused strikes and swift parrying. Associations *Chi Augmentation *Chi Manipulation *Combat Calling *Combat Specialist *Energy Manipulation *Energy Strike *Enhanced Memory *Infusion *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Replication *Ninjutsu Limitations *May need to observe Martial Arts. *May need to train their body. *Can not perform a martial art that is beyond their physical or mental capabilities. Known Users Gallery Angel1.jpg|Vampires such as Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are naturally skilled at combat even upon being sired, able to fight with great skill and shoot with great accuracy even if they didn't have such skills as a human. Fight.jpg|The Fight (Cardcaptor Sakura) is a master of martial arts. Third Doctor Demonstrates Venusian Aikdo.gif|The Third Doctor (Doctor Who) was skilled at martial arts, particularly Venusian aikido as demonstrated here. Hayato Furinji.jpg|Hayato Furinji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) a well known user of this ability. ShangTsungMKC.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) can mimic all fighting styles of the other fighters. Pokkén_Machamp.png|Like all Fighting Pokémon, Machamp (Pokémon) is a natural fighter. 250px-Super Commando Dhruva (Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) Colleen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) is a master martial artist Martial_Artist_H.png|Martial Artist (Valkyrie Crusade) is master of all forms of martial arts. Wuxia_H.png|Wuxia (Valkyrie Crusade) KFP3 characters.jpg|Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis (Kung Fu Panda), are various animals who are the first kung fu masters of their species and created their own various animal-based kung fu styles. Ryu_Hayabusa_NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is the most powerful Ninjutsu master the Hayabusa Clan has ever produced with deep knowledge of other forms of martial arts. Raidou_vs_Hayate.gif|Raidou (Dead or Alive) is one of the most powerful Tenjinmon Ninjas known. Nomura_martial_arts.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an extraordinary martial art genius. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is immensely skilled martial artist even at the age of 90. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is a master warrior with tremendous skill in both Hakuda martial arts and Zanjutsu swordmanship. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest Hakuda masters ever known in Soul Society. Heihachi_fighting_skills.gif|Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) has tremendous skills in Mishima style Karate. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) has tremendous skills in martial arts particularly her mastery of swordsmanship. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Intuition Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers